Impossible
by Blues-dreams
Summary: Il était là, étendu sur le sol. Qu'attendait-il pour se lever? Elle ne voulait pas comprendre.


**Bonjour tout le monde! Wow, je suis de bonne humeur, moi!(oui, je parle de moi, car je suis le centre du monde, na!) Et vous, mes petits, mes petits lapins? Vous allez bien?**

 **Bref, me voici donc pour un petit OS sans prétention sur Percabeth, parce que, hé, c'est le meilleur couple de la série (avec le Solangelo) Donc, pour le disclaimer, rien ne m'appartient tout est à Rick Riordan, voilà; vous êtes content?**

 **Allors, allons-y ! (Ouistiti!...désolée, je voulais juste faire une petit blague...)**

Il était là, étendu sur le sol d'une ruelle quelconque. Annabeth regardait son petit copain d'un air ennuyé. Il pouvait se relever. Il avait déjà fait marcher suffisamment de monde. Les ambulanciers. La police. Ils pensaient naïvement que c'était fini pour lui. Ah! S'ils savaient…

Percy était un demi-dieu. Le plus grand de tous. Plus célèbre, même; que Héraclès. Il avait fait tellement d'exploits, combattu tant de monstres, défait des dieux, titans, géants, et même la Terre -qui soit dit-en passant n'avait rien à voir avec l'image d'une Terre-mère tout souriante que l'on se faisait. Alors, non, c'est pourquoi Annabeth savait que Percy ne pouvait être mis à terre aussi facilement. Ça n'allait pas être une petite tâche de sang qui allait le vaincre.

Mais comment l'expliquer aux policiers et médecins?

La blonde re-fixa le visage du fils de Poséidon, il s'était évanoui (bien qu'Annabeth se doutait que c'était plus l'embêter elle, que parce qu'il était réellement mal en point) avec ce sourire qui annonçait généralement « j'ai fais une bêtise mais tu veux bien me pardonner? S'il te plaît...» qu'il assortissait d'habitude avec son regard «bébé phoque tout mignon tout plein» pour être sûr qu'elle lui pardonne. Bien sûr qu'elle lui pardonnait. Elle lui pardonnait tous. A condition qu'il se relève. Sinon, Percy aurait de sérieux soucis à se faire pour sa santé.

La fille d'Athéna s'approcha de son copain immobile. Il attendait sûrement qu'elle s'approche pour bondir sur elle, tel un diable en boîte. Tant pis pour elle. Elle s'approcha quand même. Il devait s'ennuyer, à rester là, sans bouger.

Il ne bougea pas.

Elle le toucha du bout des doigts. Sa peau lui parut devenir froide. Étrange. C'était pourtant une belle journée de septembre, la température n'était pas suffisamment basse pour que sa peau refroidisse ainsi.

Annabeth s'agenouilla et commença à frapper amicalement Percy, l'incitant à se lever, à cesser sa comédie.

Il ne bougea pas.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, elle leva la tête. C'était Nico. Son regard sombre était plein de désespoir, de tristesse et de rage contenue. Elle ne lui avait vu ce regard qu'une seule fois, le jour où Percy avait dû lui annoncer la disparition de sa sœur aînée, Bianca. Pourquoi avait-il ce regard? Annabeth lui sourit.

«- _Il_... _il_ est venu me dire ce qui s'est passé. _Il_ me l'a dit lui-même. Apparemment, il a voulu aider un mortel qui se faisait agresser et...un des agresseurs avait un couteau… et…-

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Nico? Il fait semblant, protesta Annabeth, se retenant de sourire.»

Sacré Percy. Il était vraiment doué pour réussir à tromper un enfant d'Hadès!

«- Aller, Perce! Lève-toi! On va rater la séance de cinéma!»

Un homme en blanc passa. Il mit une main sur l'épaule d'Annabeth.

«- Nous devons l'amener, mademoiselle...sinon il va s'abîmer…

La voix était douce, on y décelait une forme de tristesse.

\- Non! Vous ne comprenez pas! Il fait semblant! Dis-leurs, Percy...Percy, s'il te plaît, arrête!» Sa voix commençait à s'effriter, des trémolos apparaissaient, sous le coup de la colère, des doutes, qui commençaient à s'insinuer dans l'esprit d'Annabeth. Doutes qu'elle repoussait aussitôt. _Non, ce n'est pas possible._

Une autre voix, féminine cette fois, s'éleva, mêlée à un cri de surprise de la part de Nico.

«- C'est ma fille. Laissez-moi lui parler.»

Annabeth ne tourna pas la tête pour voir qui lui parlait. Non, elle préféra regarder Percy dans les yeux, son regard accroché au sien. C'était bizarre. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas cette lueur moqueuse qui les caractérisaient tant. Au lieu d'une mer pleine d'énergie, Annabeth n'y voyaient que des eaux troubles, semblables à celles d'un vieil étang. La fille de la Sagesse sentit quelque chose se briser en elle, quelque chose d'irréparable. Sa gorge se serra.

«- Annabeth...»

La voix de la déesse se fit plus hésitante, si Athéna était la déesse de la Sagesse, elle avait beaucoup plus de mal à exprimer ses sentiments, à trouver les mots justes pour consoler sa fille, et hélas, ce n'était pas l'intelligence qui la sauverait cette fois, elle devait agir comme les humains, s'ils étaient stupides, eux au moins savaient comment consoler leurs enfants. Elle laissa donc Annabeth faire comme elle voulait.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Annabeth ne réfléchit pas et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, la serrant de toutes ses forces, comme par peur de la voir s'évaporer. Elle avait peur. Peur de comprendre. Mais elle ne voulait pas comprendre! Elle sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux, son cerveau faisant lentement les connections entres les différents points. Le sang sur le t-shirt de Percy. L'air catastrophé des médecins. Nico qui lui serrait doucement la main, en guise de soutien silencieux, mais ô combien chaleureux. Et puis,était-ce Poséidon qui se trouvait là, accroupi auprès de son fils, serrant sa main dans la sienne, le visage barré par un air douloureux? Et là, n'était-ce pas Sally qui accourait à côté du dieu de la mer, prenant Percy dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces?

Toutes ces éléments semblaient indiquer une seule chose.

Mais c'était impossible. Non. Pas lui. Pas Percy. Pas son Percy. Pas sa Cervelle d'Algue. Cela ne se mais pas ça! Ils venaient juste de finir une guerre!

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle ne _voulait_ pas comprendre

Aujourd'hui, Annabeth faisait face à un événement qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre.

 **Snif. Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé? Sincèrement, je m'en veux d'avoir osé tuer Percy, mais cette idée m'est venue il y a quelques jours, au moment de me coucher (ou,je raconte ma vie, et alors) et il fallait que je l'écrive...voilà. Alors, dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé, si c'était bien, -ou pas- ou si j'ai fais des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire (; !**

 **Bye bye, la poiscaille!**


End file.
